A Friendly Competion
by Ageon
Summary: Alternate Universe: Bella moved to Forks. She met the Cullens. She fell in love with Edward. She fell out of love with Edward. So who is it that will capture her heart? All human, OC
1. Chapter 1

I can still smell the lingering scent of my mother's perfume on my jacket as I over hear the pilot tell us that we are about to land in Seattle, Washington. I can still hear her saying that I didn't need to do this. But the truth is, I DO need to do this. Ever since she remarried, we have been growing more and more distant.

I used to not be able come home even 10 minutes past curfew without her calling the cops and hugging me till I couldn't breath. In the past few months, I've been coming home 3 hours late and she never even noticed.

Its not her fault though, Phil's a minor league baseball player and is constantly on the move. Whenever he's away, they spend hours on the phone. Doing what I don't want to know. Its been leaving me in charge cleaning and cooking (which is really a blessing, Renee never could cook a decent box of Hamburger Helper) and just leaving me to myself. She wanted go follow Phil everywhere he went, but mainly stayed home with me instead. So I decided to remove myself from the equation and asked to go live with my dad in the miniscule town of Forks, Washington. Home of the damp, dreary and uninteresting.

So now, I'm getting off the plane and looking for Charlie, my dad, over by the luggage carousel. I spot his black hair on top of his police uniform. Oh yeah, he is the police chief of the Forks PD. Because we all know that small towns are just absolutely oozing with criminal intent.

We give each other awkward, one armed hugs and gather my suitcase and duffle before beginning the silent 3 hour trip back to my childhood home. By the time we get there, I've forced myself to understand that this was for moms happiness, and I would just learn to deal with it.

"Well….welcome home Bells." "Thanks Char-Dad." "Uhhhh, I guess you remember where everything is, right?" "Yeah." "Do you want some help getting settled?" "No, not really, but thanks for the offer." After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, he gives me some papers and says "Well, I got you signed up for school tomorrow. Uhh, Goodnight, I guess." "Night Dad."

I get up stairs and my room looks the same from all those years ago, but with a fresh coat of white paint and a set of inconspicuous blue linens on the bed. I unpack the few belongings I brought with me and go to sleep.

"Hey Bella,…Bells, wake up. I got something to show ya." is what I woke up to the next morning. I looked over at the clock: 7:17. "No, I said as I bury my head back into the pillows. "Bells, you're gonna be late for your first day, plus I got a surprise for you." he said, and then left the room. Well, my curiosity is piqued enough to drag myself from the mattress, put on a decent pair of jeans and Goo Goo Dolls shirt, run a brush through my tangled bed-head and trudge downstairs.

Charlie gives me just enough time to chug down about a gallon of luke-warm coffee and some toast (Mental Note: Go Shopping. Because only men can live on canned beans and beer) before dragging me outside. He was giddy like I've never seen before, and then I saw it: an ancient red Chevy. I was instantly in love. I broke into a smile and gave Charlie the biggest hug I could possibly give. "Is…is that mine?" I sputter out. "Ya, I got it from Ol' Billy Black. His son Jacob did most of the restoration on it. You remember the Blacks, don't you." Of course I did. As kids, Jacob and I were always playing tag or some sort of game during the day, and telling ghost stories at night. "Ya, I can't wait to see them again." I told him truthfully.

Charlie told me I should get going so as not to be late before heading off in the cruiser. I started up the rusty old Chevy and immediately fell for the roar it made when it came to life. It wasn't really all that hard to find the school, it had a huge sign saying 'Forks High School'

I parked the ol' rust bucket a short distance from a rather extravagant looking Volvo. I couldn't help but jump to conclusions about the owner. Probably gorgeous, rich, and has a God complex. Shaking these judgmental thoughts from my head, I kill the roar and get out, immediately wishing I had brought a jacket with me, especially since it looked like it was rain…or snow.. or tornado, or possibly a combination of all three.

Sighing, I make my way to the central office, when a strange boy jumped in front of me and took a picture.

I let out a shriek before dropping my bag and throwing a random punch that happened to land squarely on the boy's jaw. Dropping his camera, he fell back, landing in the bushes. I immediately felt sorry for what I did and tried to help the poor kid up. But instead, he sprung right back up and said "Wow! That's a first." "oh my God, are you alright? I swear I did not mean to do that!" "Its alright, I deserved it for scaring you like that….but your face was priceless! And I have it on film!" I groan at the possibility. Just then a hurried looking girl with glasses came running over. "I told you that was just about the stupidest to do you nitwit." she said upon arrival" The boy rolled his eyes at her and started talking to me again.

"Let me properly introduce myself to you Miss Isabella Sawn, I am Eric Taylor, photographer, journalist and editor in chief of the Forks High Newspaper." "And I'm Angela Crayton, keeper to the monkey." "Wait! Back up, pause. How the hell do you know my name?" "You're the only new kid, and word travels fast around here about anyone new." "Everyone is anticipating the arrival of chief Swan's daughter." Angela informed me. "Wow, that's not creepy at all." I joke with them. I get the feeling that they and I are gonna be friends, and so can they. We might not have had the greatest start, but its like playground friendships: You fight once and are friends from there on out.

They both offered to walk me to the office, since its close to the journalism room. We all make plans to sit together at lunch. Once in the office, I get my schedule, and a map to the school before heading off to my first class of the day: English. I had already covered most of that class back in Phoenix, so I figured it would be an easy course. Once I give the teacher my paperwork, I look around for a free seat when I see a small group wave me over by them. As I take a seat, they introduced themselves to me: Jessica the blonde, Chuck the punk, and Allison the minion, as I have named them. Chuck offers to lend me his notes to help me get all caught up, and the girls start interrogating me on my life in Phoenix. I answer them as politely as I can, but its as though Chuck can sense my growing exasperation and tells them to kindly, and I quote, 'shut your blindingly white cupcake holes so she can pay attention.'

I was wrong, I think he and will be getting along quiet nicely.

At the end of class, Chuck offered to sit with me at lunch. I kinda felt bad when I had to tell him that I was already sitting with Angela and Eric. "Well it all works out in the end, that's my group." Grinning, I headed off to my next class, Pre-calculus. Joy. I got lucky and found that I had Angela in that class, and therefore, did not need to seat hunt.

I took a quick scan around the room, for no particular reason really. But I'll say that I'm glad I did. Near the back was perhaps the most gorgeous girl in the world. Petite, short spiky black hair and the palest skin I have ever seen. She caught me watching her and waved at me with a huge grin plastered on her face. Unsure of exactly what to do, I waved back with an uneasy smile of my own. Five minutes later, someone behind me is tapping me on the shoulder and handing me a note. Curious, I unfold it and it read:

Hey :D I'm Alice!  
You must be Isabella Swan, the new girl.  
I hope we can be great friends!

Chuckling to myself, I wrote back to her:

Please, just Bella.  
I guess news does travel fast around here.

I passed it back to her, and got the reply:

You have no idea.  
We'll have to meet up later today.  
How about 3:30 at the library?

Upon reading it, I wasn't quiet sure what to make of it, but I agreed to it anyway. At least she didn't _**seem**_ like a homicidal maniac.

The class flew by without much incident, and I was off to art. I had Chuck and a few of his friends in there, so I knew I was going love it in there. Chuck and I started on a conversation on the greatest era for Rock 'N' Roll, that turned into a debate between us and several of our classmates that lasted till the end of the class, and was going to continue tomorrow. Eric and Angela met up with the two of us in the cafeteria and I let them lead me through the line, as they knew which end of the 'meatloaf surprise' offered the least amount of surprise, and to avoid the corn at all costs.

To my dismay, Jessica and her faithful follower Allison are also a part of the group. But, I told myself to suck it up, I was lucky to have the rest of them. There was also a blond boy named Mike Newton, who took one look and became positively enamored with me. Truth be told, I was a little creeped out.

Eric started asking me how I liked it here, and I turned to answer, and I saw them. Five of the most perfect, no scratch that, _THE _most perfect beings, in the entire world. There were two girls and three guys, each perfect in there own way. One girl had waist length blond hair and was so beautiful, my self esteem took a huge blow each second I looked at her. She seemed extremely into the boy next to her, and he her. Did I mention said guy was enormous? He looked like a professional wrestler or something along those lines. The other blond was male, and seemed very stiff. It was as though being surrounded by so many people made him uncomfortable. Next to him was, you guessed it, Alice. She seemed so amused with what was going on around her, like absolutely nothing could penetrate her bubbly persona. The last of them was indeed a god among men. I couldn't tell if it was the fluorescent lighting in the room, or just my imagination, but his hair looked almost bronze. He looked as though he was bored and amused at the same time (Is that even possible? I don't know, but he had the look down pat.) Each had skin so pale, an albino would be jealous.

I must have been staring for some time, because Chuck was shaking me and Eric was waving his hand in front of my face. Embarrassed, I turned back to the table to everyone's amused look. Well, everyone but Jessica, she looked as though something foul had just crept its way up her ass.

"Found the Cullen's, I see you have." said Eric doing a Yoda impression. "Cullen's? You mean they're all related." That seemed kind of sick because the blond and the bear seemed like they were dating, but hey, who was I to judge? "Well, actually, they're all adopted." said Angela. "The two blonds, Rosalie and Jasper are the only ones related, twins actually." Eric decided to pop into the conversation. "The huge mass of muscle Rosalie seems so captivated with is Emmet." I don't know, I like the names I had given those two. Chuck, too spoke up. "The short one is Alice, and I don't think she is capable of hating anything." he spoke as though he were in love. "And the last one is _Edward_." said Mike. He spat out the name like it was poison. At the mention of the bronze haired god, Jessica got up and left the room, being followed by her ever faithful mini-me.

"What just got shoved up her ass?" I questioned. "Oh, she's just pissy 'cause Edward refused to go out with her last year, and she has entitlement issues." "Apparently." I replied. I couldn't help but look over at the inhumanly perfect creatures once more. All of a sudden, they all got up as a group, dumped their trays, and glided out of the lunchroom. A minute later, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Carefully, I made my way to the biology room, getting lost only once. After gathering up all I needed from the teacher, he instructed me to take a seat next to Mr. Cullen. At the mere mention of his last name, the god I had been admiring at lunch looked up, and right out the window. I could have sworn that his eyes were gold. I took my seat next to him and considered playing it cool, just casual. He however seemed very intent on getting to know me. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." he introduced himself with a shit-eating grin that made me melt in my seat. God, I was sitting next to this? Heeeello Forks!

"Bella Swan." I was practically ready to gush my whole life story to him. Yeah, so much for playing it cool. The class ended impossibly soon, and he offered to walk me to my next class, Gym. During the walk to the gym, we talked about nothing in particular, and then separated at the locker room.

I was ready for this class. Not to brag or anything, but I was quiet the athlete back in Arizona. Basketball, softball, track, and volleyball. Maybe I would tune it down while I was here, give myself a break. But there was no way I was going to let myself get out of shape, no sir-ee.

Today was volleyball, great. The whole period was the most interesting of the day. Early on, I had spiked the ball just a little too hard, and sent it into the face of some poor girl. I had felt so bad that I offered to walk her to the nurses office. In the office, there was the secretary and some strange boy hunched overthe front desk. From the looks of it, he was waiting for her to sign a pass for him. When she finally did, he stooped down to pick up his bag and gave me a look at his profile. He had jet black hair and I couldn't see anything that made him stand out, at least not like the Cullen's.

As he stood up to his full height, I caught the other side of his face. **_Much_** more memorable. The entire right side of his face was covered in a series off ugly white scars, and he was sporting a shiner any boxer would have been proud of. From were I stood, he looked to be about 6' 5" at the least.  
He seemed to take no notice of me as he walked out the door, out towards the parking lot.

Well, I dropped off my charge in the office and headed back to class, all the while thinking: '_Who was that guy?'_

_**AN: I hope this is enough of a hook to get you to read the rest of this product. In truth, I just wrote this because I was challenged to. Its been so long since I read Twilight, so I don't remember every detail. I just remember enough of the plot to mess with it and create my own version. Full details in my profile.**_

_**Next time: Bella meets Alice at the library, and who is that mystery boy?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**3:39p m**_

I pulled up to the small library and park the truck before asking myself: '_what the hell am I doing?'_ The invitation wasn't even a spoken one. All I got was a not the said to meet her here at 3:30.

But, I didn't want to seem rude, so I went inside anyway. Upon entering the main room, I was greeted by a loud shriek of my name, soon followed by a very audible 'SHHHHHH!' from the hundred year old librarian. Looking over to the source of the first noise, I found Alice with that never-ending smirk on her face. She offered me a seat and then promptly began the interrogation.

"Hi, I'm Alice, but then you knew that from the note. So how do you like Forks so far? Have you made many friends yet? What was it like in Phoenix? Have any guys caught your eye yet?" She spoke fast that for a few seconds after, I just sat there and blinked for a bit before making her repeat the questions, but much slower, and one at a time.

Forks was fine.

Yes, I had made quiet a few friends.

It was hot back in Phoenix, but I was going to miss it and all my friends back there.

The last question I pretended to ignore, seeing as I wasn't quite sure myself.

By then, she had seemed to calm down a bit, much to the approval of the librarian. She had defiantly toned down the questioning, much to my relief. Normally I don't mind talking about my life, but this girl was like a combination of Fran Capo and John E. Reid. Frankly, it was making me uneasy.

For a while, we just sat and chatted about nothing in particular. Once she calmed down, she really was cool. Her infectious laughter got us into trouble with the librarian more than once and I knew I was on her shit list for good. She then checked her watch and her brown eyes went wide. I mean dinner plate wide.

"Oh damn! I'm so sorry Bella, but I have to cut this short." I gave her a questioning look before she explained that she tutored a guy from our pre-calc class. Brent Jaeger, I think she said. I told her it was no problem, that I needed to start dinner soon anyway.

I started to pack up my things and say goodbye to Alice when the boy I assumed was Brent strode silently up to the table, head down.

"Hey Brent, how's the eye?" asked Alice. The boy looked up and my breath caught in my throat. It was the guy from the office. Black hair, scars, and shiner all present.

"Been better, its still pretty tender." he said before turning his green eyes to me. "You must be the infamous Isabella Swan. School is abuzz with your arrival."

"Please, just Bella." He nodded. "Brent." he stated simply before putting out his hand. "You know, I think we might have sociology together." I only nodded before excusing myself to go home.

At the door though, I couldn't help but look back, seeing him hunched over his math book and watching Alice write out a problem.

Sooo…. I was halfway home before I realized that the pantry at home was filled with only cans of pork and beans and corn. Shopping needed to be done before even considering stepping foot in the house. With a slight alternation of course, I was headed to the grocery store.

45 minutes later, I walked through the threshold with arms full of paper bags and $123 bill for Charlie. Now that I lived here, we were going to sit down to an awkwardly silent dinner like a normal family.

By the time Charlie got home, I had chicken strips and mashed potatoes on the table waiting and was throwing a bag of salad in our bowls. He looked at the food, then at me, then at the food again. Next thing I know, I'm being hugged and called his savior. Thankfully, this new emotional Charlie didn't last long, as his stomach voiced its opinion on the spread.

That night was spent in dream filled bliss. Bliss that consisted of intense green eyes.


End file.
